Chasing Pavements
by Carlisle's Fave Patient
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has a perfect life. He's got six brilliant kids and loves his job. He just hasn't got his soul mate. That's when they move to Forks again and he meets 16-year-old Esme Platt. Better than it sounds! Please R&R.Esme's POV.
1. Intro

**All the characters belong to Stephbanie Meyer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summer ended way too soon that year. My best friend was moving to Europe and I was going to stay all alone in that stupid, rainy, empty, small town.

Don't get me wrong. I didn't hate Forks so much, just a bit. Gabriella has been my best friend since I can remember, and now her dad had got a promotion from his boss and they'd have to move to Madrid.

Of course I had the boys to hang around with me, but it wasn't the same.

I couldn't tell my deepest secrets to _boys._They were awesome friends, and our band was great, but they didn't have the same patience and attention Gabby had.

And in Forks, the only person who could keep a secret was her. She kept mine and I kept hers. That was sort of a deal, I mean I didn't want everyone knowing that I had kissed a boy for the first time at 14 and that it had been grows. And she didn't want anybody knowing that when she was fifteen, she thought she was pregnant from her boyfriend, David.

That's why we needed each other, to keep secrets hang around, laugh and play. I mean, the other girls in Forks were fake, they were futile. Except for Melissa, but now she spent all of her time with her boyfriend, Alex.

So, that probably meant that I'd be stuck in Forks, only with my crazy parents.

I loved my parents, but they were seriously weird. My mom was a broken rock singer; she hadn't made any kind of success, so she stayed home all day long humming cartoon themes and talking to the furniture [she even said to me once that they answered].  
And my dad, well, he wasn't as weird as mom was. He was a respectful lawyer, who owned a big company in Seattle, but when he was home, he liked to pretend he was fishing in front of the TV, in the "Fishing Channel" [I didn't even know that exited. But daddy said he was on "level three"!].

But, apart from my parents, I had a normal life: I had a band with the boys [Zach, Peep and Dig], my grades were straight B's [not that good, but not that bad either], I loved romantic comedies, I loved to play soccer and I had a dog named Banana.

I was a pretty normal teenager. Or at least I thought I was, I just didn't know how my life was about to change after that short summer in California. It would change forever and when I say "forever" I really mean _forever…_

.

.

.

We got home on Saturday night, school would begin next Monday. I was tired from the trip, so basically I just watched TV with Banana in my room.

.

.

.

I really thought my head would explode on Monday morning, and I don't even remember the morning classes, all I know is I was having lunch with Philip when I woke up.

"So Esme…" I looked up at him "have you had any classes with the new students already?"

"Hm… I haven't seen anyone new around Peep." Yet.

"What you mean 'haven't seen anyone new around'? The new students from New York. The Cullen siblings."

"Oh! Right. What about 'em?" I hadn't actually _seen _them, but I'd heard about them. Small town, you know.

"There's this blonde girl taking physics with me, Rosalie. God, she's the most perfect girl I've ever seen, and you know I've made out with _some _chicks!"

"Really? Why is she so special?" I tried my best to pretend I was interested, all Philip talked about, apart from music, was girls.

"I don't know, it's not something you can describe really, but you'll see what I mean when they come for lunch."

"Dude, dude, dude, have you seen Dr. Cullen's children?!" Diego sat at our table, bouncing with excitement. "I'm taking Biology with Isabella, she's _so_ hot!"

"Yes, man! Rosalie's in my class and her twin brother, Jasper, too." Peep's eyes sparkled, he seemed happy that someone _finally_ understood what he meant.  
"They're quite something, now aren't they?"

"Oh…! Now, where's Zach?" Dig seemed unaware of my presence as Zach sat on the table with us, as amazed as Dig and Peep.

"I'm with Alice, which one is your classmate?" he asked.

"Rosalie."

"Isabella."

"We could invite them to-" Zach started, but I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Do you guys realize that you might just… scare all of them off by drooling over them… in the first day?" Zach and Dig looked as if they just realized I was there. "I mean, you don't even know them, you can't just… I don't know, jump at them all of a sudden!"

"Hi guys!" came a sweet voice. Too sweet, in my opinion. Jamie, a straw colored hair, tall girl was standing beside our table. She had an apple in her hand. And she was responsible for 50% of all the gossip in our school. Of course, she was very popular and she talked to us very rarely. Only when she needed our band to play at some random party or when she wanted to gossip, obviously.

"Hey Jamie" we all said together. That was just enough to make her seat beside us.

"Did you hear about the new Cullen kids?" we all nodded and she went on. "Did you hear that they're all dating _each other?_" That made all three of them pay a lot more of attention to her. Even I was a little bit surprised with that. She probably noticed that in our faces, cause she went on with a mysterious, lower voice. "_Yes_, I mean, they're all adopted by doctor Cullen, but they are…_together._ I hear that Rosalie girl is with the guy called Emmett. And that Alice, Emmett's sister, is with Rosalie's brother, Jasper. And there's also Isabella, who's with that Edward boy. I mean, that's kinda disgusting, ain't it?!

"That is… sick." Came Peep's voice. Zach and Dig's faces showed the same shocked feeling. I tried to look indifferent, but I had to admit, it _was _weird.

"Well," said Jamie, with a satisfied voice and expression. "I guess my job's done here, I gotta go guys. See later!"

"They… are… dating…among them!" Zach sounded astonished.

"Now, we have to make these chicks change their mind! I mean, we'd be doing them a favor!" said Peep.

"Let them do what they want to." I cried out.

"That is disgusting Esme! I mean, they are _siblings!_" Dig said.

I would not try to argue with them, I was outnumbered, and I knew that, soon enough, I would lose all arguments, cause I found that weird, too.

That's when the Cullens walked into the room. And they took my breath away. All of them.

There were three couples, that walked hand in hand into the room. The first one, consisted in a tall blond girl, achingly pretty. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. And the boy was _huge_, so huge he reminded me of a bear. He had black curly hair and, I couldn't help but notice when he smiled at the girl, that he had dimples.

The girl in the second couple was very tiny, she looked like a fairy with her spiky, short, black hair and she seemed to dance across the place. The boy seemed to be very tense by the way his shoulders where strained. He had dark blond, wavy hair and was smaller than the dark haired boy.

The third couple consisted in a brunette girl, not as tall as the blond, but not as tiny as the fairy either. She was tenderly holding the boy's hand and he had a messy, wavy, bronze toned hair.

All of them had a very pale skin and couldn't possibly imagine someone that would be more beautiful than them. Now, I definitely understood what the boys meant.

But I didn't pay too much attention to them; after a second I started reading as if nothing had happened. And so school passed by very fast.

P.E. was my last class, and after that we had a soccer game in the club our small group: Philip, Zach, Dig, Alex, Melissa, Jamie, David, Josh, his girlfriend whose name I could never remember, Tom and me.

By now, I knew all the Cullen's names: There were Rosalie and Jasper Hale who were Dr. Cullen's niece and nephew, but their parents died when they were babies. Bella Swan –she hated to be called 'Isabella'- was also his niece, and her mother had died in the same accident that killed the Hale's parents. Emmett, Alice and Edward were adopted by Carlisle when they were young.

I had also heard that Emmett and Rosalie didn't live with Dr. Cullen, they had their own house. Edward and Bella had their house too; the only couple that lived with their adoptive father was Jasper and Alice.

But, as I said, I didn't pay much attention to them.

When we got to the club they selected teams and we started to play. But, as usual, I got a little too competitive and ended up kicking the ball way to high, and it got stuck between a tree's branches.

"Oh, great Esme, look what you did!" Tom was furious, it the ball was his.

" Yeah dude! How are we gonna play now?" David was just frustrated.

"Why do you always have to be the star and show off like that?"

"Esme, I can't believe that! The game's so over now!"

Everyone was angry and yelling at me …

"Fine! I'll climb the stupid tree and get the ball back!" I was a bit angry too, they were overreacting.

As I started to climb I realized just how high the ball was, almost at the top branches. It was really high, but I had to get it.

Suddenly I stepped on a slim branch and it all happened way to fast, I didn't even have time to blink. The branch broke and all I knew was that I was falling and that I couldn't grab anything.

I fell on the ground and my right leg started to hurt. Hurt a lot. I had never felt such pain. That's when I heard everyone screaming:

"Oh my God, Esme! Don't move! You broke your leg dude! I can see the bone from here!" That didn't sound very nice. Peep was far from where I was.

"Don't move, we'll take you to the hospital!" Zach said as he reached me.

"Josh, get your truck! Fast, she's bleeding here!" Peep said as he reached us too.

Oh great! It wasn't enough just to break my leg, it had to be a compound fracture. Was I bleeding too much? I wouldn't risk a glance. I couldn't cause if I did I'd probably start to scream.

Someone [I didn't see who] got me inside Josh's truck and we drove to the hospital. I kept feeling little stings all over my broken leg and I kept silent, I didn't want to get hysteric.

When we got there Zach took me bridal-style in his arms and David and Peep ran inside the hospital:

"Please, my friend broke her leg! We can see the bone, and she's bleeding really badly! We need a doctor!"

"Just a minute, follow me." the nurse got up and started guiding us down the corridor. "Here, get her on the bed. I'll bring Dr. Cullen to see her."

"Fine." Zach laid me carefully on the bed and sat by my side. David and Philip decided to get out of the room, they looked a little nauseated. And when Zach's faced started to turn green I decided to tell him to wait with the rest of them.

"I'll be fine Zach, go before you throw it up on me." I tried to sound sarcastic through the pain.

"Okay, if you need me, just scream, okay?"

Oh, believe me, I will! "Go!"

He was gone. I was starting to feel a terrible pain on my leg. Where was that doctor? Did they want to kill me? Why didn't they ask for some painkillers? WHERE WAS THE DOCTOR?!

That was when the door opened. Dr. Cullen got walked into the room and I froze…

.

.

.

**Hey guys, so, as I said, I'm editing all chapters but this will take some. Here's the first one, there are news characters' names, cause I didn't want them -the secondary characters- to be the same as the ones in the Twilight Books. So, there'll be no more Mike, Angela or Jessica. :) That's all, hope you like it.**

**-C's Fave Patient.**


	2. Change

**A/N: Don't own 'em... blah blah blah. **

**I wanna thank Mel for the review! Thanks, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter Two: Change **

Carlisle's POV.

We've moved to Forks, again. Seventy years latter than that last and first time.

Now we had Bella and Emmett in the family, which made it complete. I was happy that Edward and Rosalie had found their soul mates.

The city hadn't changed much, it had grown a bit and the hospital was way better.

When we got to our new home Alice and Jasper went straight to their bedroom to settle thing down. I went to my study to organize it, since it was the only room I used in the house, besides the bathroom for bath, of course.

When their room was done Jasper went to Emmett and Rose's place to play Wii with Emmett and Edward. Bella and Rosalie went to Seattle to buy new stuff to their homes.

I was almost done with my painting and books when Alice walked into the study…

"Hey dad," she started grinning "You'll start this Monday right?"

"Yes Alice why? Did you have anything in mind?" I asked confused by her tone.

"Nothing! Just glad you're starting to work again." Her grin grew even wider.

"Hmm, Alice I've stopped working for two days."

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm so happy; you get a little distant from everything, when you're away from work." And then she kissed my cheek and headed to the door in human pace; "If you need help to settle the house; just wait for me, I'll be home by twilight time. I'll go shopping with Bella and Rose okay? Love you daddy." And she was gone.

I stood there, probably looking like a dump. Alice and Edward had been acting really strange since we moved back to Forks. She had probably seen something, but I really didn't want to know.

I went to hunt with the boys that Sunday; my eyes were still a deep gold, but they insisted so badly for me to go that I agreed…

"So dad…?" Emmett started

"Yes Emmett?"

"Don't you think it's time for you to find someone? I mean, you're almost 400 years!!!" Edward hit him with his elbow and he made a face.

"Hmm, no Emmett I'm pretty fine the way I am now. Why?"

"I don't know just asking. I mean, all of us have somebody. You don't, don't you feel lonely?"

"I have you. You are my family, my children. Why would I need something more?"

"No dad. We mean, don't you feel the need to have a partner, a wife?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah dad, like… "Mom"!" Emmett smiled.

"Well, I miss somebody to rely on, to talk, tell silly things and secrets and to…" I cleaned my throat "Yeah I miss feminine company sometimes boys. The house is so empty when you're gone. I'd like to have somebody to stay with me sometimes."

"Then, why don't you look for her dad?" Edward asked

"All single female vampires I've met during my life, they... they had different interests from mine."

"What you mean?" Emmett looked puzzled.

"I mean, I want someone to have… to have a special connection with me. Like you and Rose, or your brothers and their wives. What I mean is that sex is not everything in life boys."

"But you never have _had_ any… have you?" Emmett asked and Jasper and Edward stared at him in shock.

"That's a… a conversation I'd rather not have with you boys." I was embarrassed now. That _really _wasn't a conversation I'd like to have with them. I knew they knew I hadn't had, but I'd never say it. Out loud at least.

"But then dad, why don't you turn somebody you really love?" Jasper sent me a calm wave when he felt my embarrassment.

"Because I've never met somebody that made me any interested. I simply didn't fall in love with no one till now Jazz."

"Do you think you might be gay?" Emmett asked and by his tone I could tell that for a moment he actually thought I might be.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward hit the back of his head which made him cry a big "ouch!!!" out. "I think you're gonna find someone perfect for you in the right time dad." Edward looked serious at Emmett and then smiled at me.

"Thank you boys." I smiled at them. "So tell me… this whole "boys' hunting trip" was just to tell me that I must find a wife?"

"Not really, I was starting to get hungry" Jasper said "and I don't wanna attack anybody tomorrow at school"

"Same reason" Edward raised his hand.

"No, I just wanted to figure if you were gay" Emmett said bouncing.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!!" This time all the three of us said that…

I was glad that every doctor had accepted me well at the hospital. I've been there that Sunday before I got to hunt with the boys; and they were very welcoming. I knew the nurses would accept me well, they always did. This was kind of awkward; I mean I didn't really like all of those lust glances they kept shooting at me, it was very uncomfortable.

My first day at the hospital was very slow; I couldn't expect much it was still a very small town after all.

I've gotten a man that had first degree burnings and he'd probably be healed very soon; a women that had been bitten by her tiny dog on the arm, but nothing too serious; and finally a little girl that fell from her bike and arrived here crying, after she was okay I gave her a lollypop and she smiled and me very brightly.

My shift was almost over when a nurse got running to me:

"Dr. Culler! Thank God I found you!!!" She breathed sharply.

"What's wrong Ms. Jones?" I asked her calmly.

"There's a girl… she's broken her leg and… it's a compound fracture… she's bleeding really bad… and…." she couldn't bring herself to say anything right, she seemed desperate.

"It's okay; tell me what the room is?"

"We need in the room five!"

I ran to room five; it probably wasn't that bad, I've probably seen worse in my career, but I couldn't leave the patient bleeding or in pain… I past three boys standing by the door and pushed it open…

When I opened the door I saw her: there was she, frozen probably because of the pain. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen from both kinds; human and vampire. Of course Rosalie was beautiful, and so were Bella and Alice, but this young and sweet girl was… perfect.

She had curls that were a deep caramel falling on her shoulders, rose full perfect lips, her cheeks were a little red which surprised me because of the amount of blood she's lost, and her eyes… I got lost inside of them, they were the most exquisite grey and they were so deep that I almost forgot why I was there, who I was or what I was supposed to do there.

"Hi" she whispered her voice was so sweet, the most beautiful sound I had heard. But it was also rough; she probably was in a lot of pain. And then I looked at her leg. OH MY! She was bleeding _really _badly, her bone was exposed and her leg was totally swollen.

"Hey… how long… did they give you…? How did you break…?" Calm down Carlisle, focus. I took a deep breath in and restarted "How did you break your leg so bad? I've never seen such a bad injury since I've graduated child."

"Oh yeah? And when was it? Two minutes ago?" I could see that she wasn't naturally rude; it was probably the uncomfortable feeling.

"Uhg… not actually…" But she cut me off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to be rude with you… it's just I'm in a terrible pain here… and… I'm not usually like this… it's just this stupid broken bone… and" she trailed off and started to cry.

"Shh, the pain killer is gonna make you feel better ok?" She nodded and then shook her head no…

"I didn't get any pain killer…"

"THEY DIDN'T GIVE YOU PAIN KILLER?!" Poor girl, of course she was being rude. "I'll get it, just a second, you'll bring you painkiller and then I'll see what we can do with your leg ok?" she nodded once again.

I rushed out of her room.

"They didn't give the girl in the room five pain killers?" I tried to keep calm.

"I don't know Dr. Cullen, do you need some?"

"Now, please." When they I got it I rushed back and gave her the medications so she'd feel better.

"Thank you" she whispered again as she took it from my hand. Her hand was warm and smooth; I wasn't used to that kind of touch.

"Welcome. So… I'm so sorry. I still don't know your name."

"It's Esme Platt. I know it's weird, my mom gave it because of _her _mom." She wrinkled her nose when she finished the line. It made me smile.

"It's ok. I think Esme is a beautiful name." She smiled kindly at me. "How did you break your leg?"

"Well Dr. Cullen, I was playing soccer with the boys, probably the green ones out the door. And then I kicked the ball way to high, it got stuck between some branches on the top of a tree, when I went to get it I fell and then I ended up here." She explained smiling all the time. Even in pain she was very kind, she was really special.

"It was pretty bad. I think you'll need some surgery. Probably the effects of the pain killers won't take long to appear. Do you want me to call your parents?"

"It's okay. I think Mike already did."

"Fine; I'll stop this bleeding and then I'll see when we can do your surgery okay?" She just nodded and I got to work. I could see that my cold touch wasn't the most comfortable for her, and I wished I could have at least warm _hands_ to make her feel better.

When I had putted an end to the whole bleeding thing on her leg I had to go after a nurse so we could schedule her surgery. "I'll be back in no time Esme." I said as I was leaving her room.

"See you Dr. Cullen." And I left dazzled.

**Esme's POV. **

Dr. Cullen. He. Was. Perfect. His children were all the ugliest people on earth when compared to him. Okay, not that much, but he was the most beautiful of the Cullens.

When he first opened my door I couldn't help but freeze. His wavy blond hair locks were almost messy; some of them covered his perfect golden eyes. That was when I noticed that his sun-kissed-blonde hair matched his eyes. His lips were pulled up in the most graceful smile. But he wouldn't say anything so I whispered a very rough "Hi" under my breath; it was all I could do in shocked my situation and I was surprised he heard it.

He was very nice to me since the beginning, but I was in a terrible pain and when he called me "child" I got angry and when I was able to control myself again I was being rude to that beautiful man. I lost track after that and started to cry.

And then he was so nice to me. I was absolutely dazzled I couldn't even bring myself to _talk _to him. I just kept quiet and strained as he worked on my leg. His hands were a little cold. Okay, _very _cold. Icy cold. But that didn't bother me; I was strained because I was nervous to have him touching me with such delicateness; as if I was breakable.

And then he was done; "I'll be back in no time Esme." he said as he was leaving her room.

"See you Dr. Cullen" and I was left dazzled.

My mom walked into the room not five seconds latter:

"Oh my dear! How are you?" she said hysterically as she reached my bed.

"It's okay mom. I'll be just fine. Don't get hysterical. Dr. Cullen already gave me some pain killers."

"Speaking of which; this Dr. Cullen is very sexy huh?" she asked trying to speak with a sensual tone. I guess.

"Oh mom, do you actually think I was even paying attention?" I cursed her in my mind.

"You should! Is he married?"

"I don't know mom! YOU ARE!"

"Who cares?"

Oh God. Please, _please. _Please don't let my crazy mom start hitting on my beautiful Dr.

**A/N: So guys, hope you enjoyed this one; probably the only one in his POV. **

**Please review. i really like this story. it acctually came from a kiss scene between them that poped into my head when i was listening to "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. so please review. if you don't i won't get any better! =D **

**Thanks =D **


	3. There Goes My Hero

**A/N: Don't own them (y) **

**Chapter Three: There goes my hero. **

Oh. My God.

My surgery would be tomorrow. They'd put something like a cast on my leg for sleeping, and then in the morning they'd fix my leg.

I was absolutely positive my mom had freaked out: she was HTTING on Dr. Cullen in front of ME! Ok, ok I'm sure she didn't notice what she was doing, but dude! I mean, she was married! And I felt sorry for the man; _anyone _but my mom could see that he didn't feel very comfortable with her around. _I _didn't feel comfortable with her around him!

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked when she gave me a chance to speak.

"He traveled. Something happened with his head office in London." She made a face.

"When's he coming back?"

"I don't know. Look sweetheart, I'll go home now okay? I'll be back tomorrow before your surgery." She kissed my forehead and turned to Dr. Cullen "See you tomorrow Doc." Her trying-to-be-sensual voice was back and she WINKED at him. But after that she was gone. Thank God!

After a little awkward and silent while Dr. Cullen decided to speak…

"Your leg's not hurting you, is it?"

"Nope." I smiled at him. I couldn't help but smile at him. He simply nodded smiling back. "Look… I'm sorry about my crazed mom. I'm sure she doesn't even know that she's being inconvenient."

He chuckled "Don't worry about it. I didn't pay attention to what she said."

He looked at me. "When she wasn't talking about your surgery or your leg, of course." He added fast. We both chuckled this time.

He slowly walked to seat on the chair right next to my bed. He was so… _beautiful._ And I could perfectly tell that there was so much more to him than what was meeting my eyes. I _knew _he was _special. _

He sighed and then smiled brightly at me. I'd give anything to know what he was thinking. "You're sixteen, right?" his voice was a little rough. I simply nodded. "Sweet sixteen huh?" he smiled at some thought he had.

"Not as sweet as I've been told." Should I be feeling the way I did when I talked to him? I felt dazzled and shy, admired and strained.

"Why not?" he seemed really interested, that should be a first from an adult. My parents never gave too much attention to what I felt as a teenager.

"Hmm, I don't k-know… I just didn't think it would be so quiet and… n-normal." This wasn't a plausible explanation. I mean I loved my life, but it had so much trouble in it.

"What do you mean by "normal"? What would you change about it?" Was he really interested or it was just a doctor thing to keep the patients occupied?

"It's not that I'd change it. I love my life. Really. But I don't know why, sometimes I just wanted someone to care, you know? My parents don't really care about what I do or where I go. I've been trying to be the rebel child for a while now, I have a band, and I'm the only girl in it. Some of the lyrics are critics to the human behavior and my parents are the inspiration of them. But they still don't care. And I know their wedding was over from the beginning. Do they actually think they're fooling me?" I said too much, I had never said this to anyone besides Gabriella. Shit. I shook my head. "Sorry… I-I shouldn't…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you said." He smiled at me and I relaxed my tense shoulders "I'm sorry about your parents' marriage. But, don't act rebel just to have their attention, and don't you ever think it's your fault that they don't love each other. Just be yourself, I'm sure they love you so much. Just because they don't love _each other_ that doesn't mean they don't love _you._" I was paralyzed staring at him, how did he know about the whole "they don't love each other because of me" part?

He took my hand between his; they were so extremely cold, I shivered. "Esme, I see something really special in you, just be yourself. I see in your eyes that you have so much love to give; share this love with them." I nodded, and then wondered what my expression looked like right now, it must have been weird. But I also saw in _his_ eyes so much love and honesty, for a second I actually thought everything would be okay.

Then suddenly a soft knock on the door pulled us both from our thoughts, and I noticed we were leaned toward each other. Dr. Cullen let go of my hands and stood. He cleared his throat before speaking "Come in."

I was shocked. The fairy-like girl from the school walked into my room. No. She _danced _into my room, she was so graceful. What was she doing here?

"Hi daddy." She said in a voice that reminded me of wind bells. "Daddy"? Oh, of course, Dr Cullen was her adoptive father. He was the father of all of them. But he looked so young; I wouldn't give him much more than twenty-two years of life.

"Alice, what are you doing here sweetheart?" he asked in his sweet, beautiful calm voice.

"I just came by to tell you that we're all going to Seattle tonight to watch some movie, and we'll sleep and Rose and Emmett's okay?" she seemed really exited about her night out with her brothers.

"Uh… sure dear, but why did you come all the way here? You could've left me a note." Her exited expression was replaced by an incredulous one.

"What you mean dad? Don't you like to see me here at your work?" he reached out immediately and held her to his chest, kissing her forehead.

"Of course I do dear. You just shouldn't have wasted your time with me." His voice was so full of care for his daughter; for a brief moment I envied her. She just chuckled and then turned my way

"Oh, hi. I'm Alice!" she said as she'd just noticed me there, staring. And then she came over and hugged me. **[A/N: This part I imagined just like the movie when Bella goes to the Cullen's house and Alice show's up, just changed Bella for Esme and the house for the hospital bed where Esme's laying (y)] **

"Hmm, h-hello." I felt a little embarrassed. And I noticed that Dr. Cullen wasn't very comfortable either; his daughter's skin was as cold as his.

"I'm sorry about you leg, Esme. But I'd be very happy to hang out with you when you get better!" she grinned widely at me.

"Hmm, sure! Why not?" I smiled shyly at her.

"Okay see you guys latter!" she waved at me and kissed her father's cheeks when she passed him. She stopped at the door and winked at us. "Good night!" she said as closed it.

Okay, what was _that _little wink? Haha, funny. I guess.

"I think we're even about awkwardness in our families." He smiled at me. I giggled.

"The difference, Dr. Cullen, is that _my _mom is inconvenient, _your _daughter is sympathetic." I simply smiled at him.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He chuckled "Sometimes Alice just overreacts, but she's very sweet most of the time."

"She seems to be, Carlisle!" I tried no to emphasis his beautiful name. I failed terribly. He just laughed.

After hours talking about many things with Carlisle, especially history; which he seemed to know a lot about, and books, I yawned. And then searched for a clock. It was almost midnight.

"I should let you sleep, you must be tired." He said in his calm and perfect voice, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, we must have passed you shift hour." I tried to put up an apologizing look, but I probably failed again. I wasn't sorry at all; I actually loved to talk to such an smart man. He chuckled again.

"It's okay. Sleep. You have a full day tomorrow and need to rest now. I'll just go home."

I tried to keep composure, and not look sad at the fact he was leaving. "Okay. Good night then, Carlisle. See you tomorrow."

He smiled widely at me and walked to the door, "good night, Esme." came the whisper, just seconds before he turned the lights off and closed the door behind him.

I laid my head on the pillow sighing. "_How could he be so smart? And so… so gorgeous?_" He was the most intelligent man I've ever talked to. He seemed to know _everything _about history, and biology, and philosophy, and he seemed to know a lot of books and writers; but he also seemed to be so young.

I closed my eyes and smiled, and so I started to let the darkness overwhelm me; hoping that Carlisle would be there tonight: in all of my dreams…

**Carlisle's POV: **

**[A/N: Ok guys, so for this part I'd like to ask you people to put Goo Goo Dolls' "Iris" to play, 'cause it's inspired me for this part, here goes the link ****.com/watch?v=QHd09ezbU1Q**** ] **

I didn't even notice my return home. I think I've figured what Alice's been hiding from me. Was it Esme? Well, after the whole "We'll sleep at Rose and Emmett's tonight" I guess it was.

I ran upstairs to my study locking the door behind me. I sat on my chair and turned it to the window. And so I just glanced at the dark wood lightened only by the weak moonlight.

I started to flash back that evening…

Esme was not like most girls of her age, she suffered with the problem of her parents' marriage, of course, but she also had a love for life which was really beautiful to see.

She didn't talk about the clothes of Paris' Fashion Week, or how many pounds she intended to lose, [I actually think that she couldn't lose any weight, she was already slim enough.] or the nose job she wanted to get. She was… _real._ She was smart, and loving and caring. She told me she loved reading and learning history [which was good, 'cause I could tell her about history], and she loved music, she told me about her friends from the band, and Gabriella.

And she _listened_ to me when I told her about my career [the public version, of course], when I told her about the dreams I wanted to reach as a doctor, [which were very few after so many career years.] she didn't kept shooting me lustful glances as the other woman. She seemed to _care_ about, someone she's just met, and sincerely care.

I remembered her warm touch, and how she had shivered when I touched her with my cold hands. Remembered of her big and deep gray eyes staring at me as I worked on her leg. The way she'd laughed and paid attention as we talked; I'd even lost track of time, which was rare when I was around humans.

And so I suddenly noticed something: I was getting attached to her. I could not do that. She was a human and it would be dangerous to her to be around me and painful for me when she died. I shivered and rejected that thought as soon as I had it; I just couldn't imagine Esme dying.

Esme and her wide beautiful smile, Esme and her velvet touch, Esme and her… STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

And so I decided; it would be painful for me, hard for us both, but safer for her: as soon as possible I'd stay as far as could from Esme Ann Platt.

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you liked it! I wanna thank you for all the reviews. =D It was really sweet. **

**And I also wanna tell/ask you something... Well I have this profile on DeviantART, and I've made a friend "Gone With The Vampire", she's Team Carlisle just like me, and she's a genious writing. Seriously, she's writing the best Carlisle/Esme FF, EVER! it's most Esme's 'cause it's her backstory, but Carlisle's the most envolved one, 'cause she loves him [no, really?]. **

**So, she did something really sweet for me on her profile, and I felt like I had to thank her in some way. and this is the way I found to do it. I wanna ask you, brilliat readers, to go there and read/comment her FFs =D.**

**Here goes the links: **

**Carlisle's Backstory: .com/gallery/#Carlisle-s-Backstory**

**Esme's Backstory: .com/gallery/#Esme-s-Backstory**

**Twilight FFs: .com/gallery/#Twilight-Fan-Fictions**

**Thank you! =D **

**Love you all,**

**-C's fave patient**


	4. We're With You

**A/N: They don't belong to me ;)**

**Carlisle's POV.**

I just sat there for hours looking at the dark forest ahead. I didn't pay much attention to the time passing by; I just knew I had to be at the hospital by 9:00 to get through with Esme's surgery, and then get away from her.

And then a soft knock came from the door. I sighed but got up; I wouldn't let any of my children waiting for me, neither would I send them away. When I unlocked the door Alice flew into the room, Edward came right behind her; he locked the door again as he passed.

"Dad, we have to talk" Alice said in her fairy voice.

I could see from her eyes and from Edward's posture that they weren't comfortable with something. But how could they? Alice had seen Esme, for sure. And I was having a hard time to let her go, even though I didn't know her from a long time, it wasn't being easy to let go of her. Were they afraid of me ruining things by getting too attached to her?

"Dad, it's not what you think. It's the opposite actually" Of course Edward was reading my thoughts, but I didn't know what he meant by 'opposite'. I was even more confused when both of them smiled at me.

Alice looked at Edward and he nodded. "I think you should seat Dad." I did as she told me. Alice and Edward sat on the floor and as soon as we all were comfortable Alice started to speak.

"Well Dad, I think you noticed that Edward and I were keeping this little secret this past few weeks…" she looked at me, I simply nodded encouraging her to continue. "So, there was this vision I had…" she stopped once again.

"Esme." I whispered.

"Aaahm… yeah!" she smiled widely

"Okay, what's with her? I can't get close to her."

"Dad…" Edward spoke for the first time since we sat. "We came to talk about it. Alice saw you both falling in love. Don't you think you deserve this? I mean you've been alone since forever!"

"Guys, she's a human, we don't get involved with humans." I reminded them

"Y-you could change her!" Alice suggested fast.

"No! I'm not gonna curse her forever! She has a life." Changing the girl was _not_ an option.

"Dad she loves you!" Alice protested.

"She barely knows me Alice!"

"But I saw you falling in love! I saw the way she looked at you at the hospital! NO! They way _you _looked at her! She's your true love, the love you've been looking for, for nearly four hundred years!" Alice had sparkles in her eyes when she finished her story.

"Alice, this still doesn't mean that I'm gonna end the girl's life!" Alice sighed and looked down.

"So we're moving on again?" Edward asked politely.

"No. I'm not gonna make you have to pack and leave again when we just arrived! I'll do her surgery and then I'll stay as far from her as I can get!"

"Dad, just consider that she might be your one and only true love." Edward looked at me sadly. He wasn't happy with my decision, which surprised me; Edward would be the first one to freak out if I fell in love with a human girl.

"I know. But she's too young for me, and… Edward I just can't ruin her life like this." I looked up at him. "It's gonna be really painful but I have to stay away from her. It's a form of love." I smiled weakly at him.

**Edward's POV.**

"Ok dad." My father was suffering, I knew by the look in his eyes. I've seen the young girl in his thoughts. She was indeed beautiful. He wanted to be with her more than anything now.

"_What are gonna do now Edward?" _Came Alice's thought.

"Dad, we'll be with you no matter what your choice is." I told him and looked at Alice. We got up and started to leave the room.

"Edward, Alice…" Carlisle's voice was shaking a little, which was rare. He was _really _sad. "Than—thank you!"

We both nodded and left; we knew Carlisle didn't want us to see him in such misery, we respect that.

"_What Edward?" _Alice asked in her mind again, with impatience this time.

"We'll stand beside him, Alice. We'll support him. I think that's all we can do."

X---------------------------------X------------------------------------X

**A/N: Hey, **

**So, here it is chapter four. I honestly didn't know what to do next with this story, but then this idea popped into my head. ;)**

**I wanted to show that he did suffer with his decision and that Edward and Alice will support him no matter what. ;) Now I know what will happen next! o// 'cause I was thinking about giving up on this one, i won't anymore *jumps* YAAY**

**So, I wanna thank everyone who added me to your alert list. I wanna thank the constructive review I've got , hope I've worked out what you told me, let me know if there's anything else. **

**But... I wanna ask you, amazing readers, who added me to alert, to review, cause I love reviews =D**

**I'll be mean, next chapter [which is almost ready] only after 14 reviews =D. Haha I know that's mean, but I wanna know what you guys think! ;) **

**Review! Let me know what you think! **

**Love, **

**-C's fave patient**


	5. Run

**A/N: They belong to Stephenie.**

I woke up nervous in the other day. I was sweating- which was rare for someone who lived in Forks- breathless and there were some tears streaming down my face. This reaction surprised me a little, even though I had had a terrible nightmare –which was hazy in my mind now-, I wasn't the crying type.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to remember the bad dream; I wanted to know why it had affected me in such way. And then it came:

I saw myself running and running inside a dark room. I was desperate, I didn't know where I was and there was something I wanted to reach but no matter how fast I ran I couldn't get it.

And then in the middle of the darkness he came: Carlisle appeared and stretched his hand out so I would get it. But then –this was the most horrible and scary part of it- it seemed that the faster I ran the further he went and it was harder and hared to reach him. And then torturously slow he went away, the only kind of light in my dream.

I was left in the dark again, and now I felt like my lungs would explode any minute.

I opened my eyes understanding why the dream made me so sad. I hated darkness. And I felt surprised with the sudden painful feeling that hit me –with a lot of strength I could say- when I thought of Carlisle leaving. This was very silly I said to myself, I barely new him and they were not leaving, I mean they'd just moved…

I shook the bad thoughts away and searched for a clock, it was 5:30 a.m. Great. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep once again. The nurses would be here by 7:15 a.m. to start to get me ready for my surgery. So it meant I had at least an hour alone in the silent and dark hospital room.

I could hear the clock ticking and it was starting to make nervous, but then I heard my door opening very gently and soft footsteps walking into my room. _'Oh my God! Is someone trying to kidnap me, knowing I wouldn't be able to react? At least I could scream!'_ I thought with myself. '_No Esme, calm down. It probably just a nurse checking out on you. No need to be afraid of the dark like a big baby.' _

And with that my eyes popped open; just as they did I saw Dr. Cullen jumping slightly in surprise.

"Hmm… E-Esme, Ugh…hi!" he said breathlessly as if he was holding his breath. His expression was funny: I was sure I would see the exactly the same expression in a little kid who was caught up doing something his mom told him not to.

"Dr. Cull-, Carlisle" I said in a rough whisper, smiling slightly. "What are you… doing here so early?" His shoulders were strained but with that he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"My shift started earlier today, so I decided to check out on my patients. Sorry to wake you up." He whispered in a surprisingly pleasant voice.

"No, you didn't. I was awake." Why were we whispering? Oh yeah, it was five in the morning.

"Bad dream?" he asked. _How did he know?_

I shook my head "Insomnia." I lied. I didn't want to tell him the truth, he'd probably ask me about the dream, and I really didn't want to tell him. He nodded.

"Do you want company?" he asked kindly.

"You don't have to. You should check your others patients." I said half-heartedly.

"Yeah you're right. If you need anything, just press the little red button and a nurse will come right away okay?" He said as he got up to leave. I nodded.

"Carlisle" I called as he reached the door. He turned around smiling.

"You'll be the one operating me right?"

"Yes." She smiled softly. "Is this all?" I nodded and looked down.

"Ye- ugh, yeah. Thanks. I guess I'll see you latter then." I could hear the sadness in my voice as I said the word 'latter'. Carlisle chuckled, always so softly, turned back got the remote and came close to the bad to hand it to me.

"I bet that there's something interesting, some… action movie, something about sports or music." He winked. "I'll see you latter."

And then he was gone. I sighed and placed the remote on the bedside little table. I rested my head once again on the pillow and stared at nothing in particular, I was deep in thoughts…

I was not falling in love, I couldn't be, and I wouldn't allow myself to. Love was a big bad thing. A dark thing that made people suffer, a big bad thing that made idiots out of my friends, a big bad thing that made people do the weirdest things, and a big bad thing that was starting to make _me_ an idiot.

A tear streamed down my face and I whipped it furiously. _"I AM NOT THE CRYING TYPE!"_ I screamed in my head. _"AND I'M NOT GONNA FALL IN LOVE WITH CARLISLE CULLEN!"_

It was decided. _"Ouch!"_ maybe I've whipped the tear away a little _too_ furiously. I sighed and closed my eyes again; I was exhausted.

…

It seemed that I had just closed my eyes when my mom called me:

"Esme… sweetheart, you have to wake up. They want to get you ready for the surgery sunshine." I blinked narrowing my forehead.

"Mom, whe- where a I?" and then I sat in a blink "I'm at the hospital!" I exclaimed.

My mother chuckled. "Yeah, and you have to get ready for you leg surgery." I nodded.

…

Minutes latter I saw myself lying on a bed with air ducts on my nose staring at three different doctors –which were NOT Carlisle- and four nurses. They were taking me to the surgery room on a wheel bed.

"Where's Dr. Cullen." I asked one of the nurses, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today; he was supposed to be here though." _"NO! I won't let the stupid tears come back again!" _I closed my eyes feeling terribly empty.

When we were almost at the room's door a cold hand touched my forehead. My eyes popped open again. There he was: smiling brightly at me.

"How do you feel?" he asked kindly once again. I couldn't do anything but nod this time. He chuckled. "The anesthesia must be affecting you already. You'll sleep in no time."

I was starting too feel groggy; as my eyelids started to get heavy I opened my mouth to say one last thing, "Take good care of me Carlisle!"

And before the darkness overwhelmed me I heard his soft reply, "I will Esme, I promise."

…

I woke up and my head was spinning. My mom was beside my bed.

"Hey you."

"Mom." I smiled at her.

"Glad you're awake. How do you feel?" she sounded tired. What time was it?

"I'm fine, my leg's still asleep. What time is it?"

"It's 4:00 p.m. dear. I'll get a nurse to give you some pain killers okay?"

"Fine mom. You should go home, you look tired."

"I don't wanna leave you alone." I knew this was half-heartedly.

"I have the TV and my iPod." I winked at her.

"I'll came back latter okay?" I nodded.

When she closed the door I looked at the cast on my leg. I wondered how long they would keep me here for that. Then the door opened and a nurse came into my room.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay." I said for the 10th time today. "Hmm, do you know where Dr. Cullen is?"

"He had to go home right after your surgery." She said kindly. "I think one of his children's sick." I nodded and she gave me the pain killers. "Do you need something else?"

"No thanks." I smiled; she nodded and left the room. I reached for my old Edgar Allan Poe poetry book.

The day flew. My mom came back to bring me dinner –thank God, I hate hospital food- and left right after I was done. Dad didn't show up or called. I watched some silly program on the TV and fell asleep really fast.

The nightmare came back that night. But I didn't cry this time and it was easier too sleep again.

They kept me for five days at the hospital, and Dr. Cullen didn't show up one single day after my surgery, nobody would tell me why. Then in the last day –after four terrible nights filled with nightmares- when I was leaving with my mom in a wheel chair there was he:

"Hey Carlisle!" I said exited and happy to see him again, smiling widely.

"Mrs. and Ms. Platt." He greeted professionally and a little coldly. I felt the smile on my face disappear. Why did he call me '_Ms. Platt'? _"How's your leg?"

"It's okay Dr. Cullen." It was a cold reply and I didn't look at him as I said it, I looked at the floor. I felt terrible for that, the stupid tears were coming again, but I held them back.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." My mom said clearly thankful. "We have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you, thanks for what you've done to my daughter."

"Good bye Mrs. Platt. Ms. Platt." He said still with a professional tone. I looked at him and said in a cold voice:

"Good bye Dr. Cullen. Thank you." For a fraction of second I swear I saw a terrible suffering expression crossing his face. It made me want to cry once again so I looked away.

"Bye" my mom said and took me to the car.

…

When I got to my room and closed the door I lied on the bed and started to cry. How could I be so stupid?

I was the one who was always running away from love and now here I was crying over a guy I barely knew. I shook my head as the tears flown.

Carlisle was the only person I allowed myself to tell my deepest secrets –even if I barely knew him- I had felt an awesome connection to him. Something spiritual, something deeper than what I felt for my parents. Why has he been so cold today? I could tell that in that first night when we met he felt the same connection I did, it was in the atmosphere.

I wanted to slap myself. I've let the big bad love get into my heart. _NO. _I _would _get back to reality and stop being stupid. I _would_ control my emotions and _wouldn't_ be only another silly teenager that fell in love with an older guy. I _would _forget about Carlisle Cullen no matter what.

X--------------------X----------------------------X-----------------------------------X

**A/N: So, we've finally reached 14 reviews.... **

**I wanna thank all the brave people who reviwed and waited so long for the next chap. **

**I think this one's the best I've ever wrotte, hope you like it, once again I'll ask ALL OF YOU to review! **

**Hope you like it.**

**PS: Thanks to 'Jacksper's Brand Of Heroin' I'm updating tonight ;D hope you like it, I already wrotte chaps. 6 and 7 but I'll sure check the songs you mentioned out, they might help, thanks!**


	6. Moving

**A/N: They are not mine. **

It's been two weeks since my surgery. I haven't heard of Carlisle since that last day. School's been a real bore, my dad called me a week after I left the hospital to know how I was and to tell me and mom he'd be back within a week [which was today]. He also said he had great news to us.

I was in my room writing a new song to the band, Peep had this amazing new melody which inspired me. We'd rehearsal today with the new lyrics of the song I named 'I Caught Myself' and it told this story of a girl that fell in love with this really handsome and charming guy, but she wouldn't admit it. It was indeed sarcastic.

That was when my mom knocked:

"Come in mom"

"Your father's coming home tonight." She said in a bored and emotionless tone, anyone could tell she hadn't missed him the smallest bit.

"Oh… ugh, okay." She left me staring at the space, probably with a weird expression.

The day crawled by. Peep didn't show up today, so when I was going to my last class I decided to text him to know if everything was okay and if we could still go to his place. That's when I bumped on someone.

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted." I looked up smiling, but the smiled faded. It was Alice Cullen.

"It's okay. No harm done." She smiled kindly. She was beautiful. All of them were, specially her dad. "You're going to French class aren't you?" she asked still smiling.

"Yeah. That's your next class too isn't it? We could go together."

"Sure!" she answered exited. I was just as exited as her. I've always been curious to talk to her, but –for the first time in my life- I was shy to do it. "You're the girl my dad was treating at the hospital that day, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I looked away as I said it, trying to hide the pain that came along with the memory. "I'd broken my leg."

"Oh… I heard." She said as if this wasn't any special new. "You better now aren't you?" she said it suddenly, in a way that made me think she was talking about the giant feelings I had for her dad.

I shook my head trying to concentrate and then focused on her pixie face. She was smiling. "Yeah, I'm brand new." And then we were walking through the class' door. I wasn't able to concentrate, I was thinking about Alice's question: Did I really feel okay? Or did I just pretend to be okay, was I covering my real feelings. And then the bell rang. The class was over, we were free to go.

Peep canceled our rehearsal 'because he had the flu. I had the whole afternoon to spend by myself, great. I was walking towards my car when a cold and small hand touched my arm:

"Hey!!!" I turned around to face a bouncing Alice. "Wanna hang out? We could go shopping!"

"Hmm… sure." I smiled trying to understand what was going on here.

"I know, you're probably thinking 'Oh my God! This freak's trying to be friends with me? I mean we barely know each other.' It's just that… I think you must be a really cool person, we could hang around."

"No, don't worry about it. I've always wanted to talk to you too. I was just kind of shy to do it. Where do you wanna go?" I asked opening the car's door.

"We could go to Port Angeles!"

"Sure, jump in." In a blink of an eye we were in the car and I was driving away. "Is your dad okay with it? I mean did you tell your siblings you'd be with me?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna stop by your house and tell your mom we're going?"

"No, don't worry, it's not like she cares." I smiled. We were in Port Angeles in minutes. Alice was a great talking partner…

Hours Latter:

"And then that's why Emmett's least favorite movie of all time's Brother Bear." We both laughed out loud. It's been a while since I laughed so much. Alice told me a lot of funny stories about her siblings, the time they lived in New Hampshire, the troubles Emmett was always getting into. I felt sorry for Carlisle.

I told her about the boys, the band, about how sad I was when Gabriella was gone, the new song I've written. And then the afternoon was ending, we bought new coats, gloves, pants and scarves. Alice was a great shopping partner too. I could see we'd become really great friends.

When it was seven o'clock we got in my car and started to drive back. My dad would be back for dinner and I had to be home. Alice told me how to get to her house: it was out of town and I'd have to make a right in the woods…

When we got to the house I couldn't hide my surprise: it was a giant white house, it had glass walls, three floors and a super giant garage. Behind it there was a lake. My mouth fell open.

"You have a beautiful house." I told her.

"Thanks! Wanna come in?"

"No, thank you. My dad will be home in fifteen minutes, and I have to be there." She nodded grabbed her stuff and jumped out of the car.

"It was great. See you tomorrow." She smiled and closed the door, running towards the big house. I smiled at myself. I'd made a new friend, it felt so good.

I speeded home; I wanted to be there before mom and dad.

It worked. I arrived, got my stuff out of the car, placed it all in my room and went back down stairs to watch TV. Just as I was getting comfortable on the couch my parents arrived:

My father unlocked the door and walked in, followed by a grinning version of my mother.

"Hey guys, what's all of this happiness? What's going on?" My father looked up at me and smiled.

"We're moving to London."

**A/N: Hey, so.... Poor Esme, moving to London just when she had finally found an entrance to the Cullen family. But Alice is not just this entrance, they'll be friends... maybe. **

**hahahaha. Let me know what you think okay?**

**Love, Cami.  
**


	7. Not Anymore

**A/N: They don`t belong to me.**

"LONDON? What?" I couldn't breathe? what did he mean by 'moving'? Like permanently?

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" Asked my mom filled with joy. How could my mom be happy? It was a catastrophe

"No! It's NOT! We can't go to London Dad!" Ok, don't start hyperventilating.

"What you mean sweetheart? You hate Forks, and London is a big town, just the way you like it!" my mom said still happy.

"Well, I've changed my mind! I hate big cities now!"

"We'll be closer to Gabriela" my mom said still trying to cheer me up!

"Mom, stop it! I will never find it cool! I don't wanna go, I don't even know why you are `oh so happy!' " Okay, I've been rude, my mom's face turned from really happy –which was rare- to sad in a second. That made my father mad…

"Esme Anne Platt! How dare you talk to your mother like this? We made the decision and you ,as a daughter, should accept it without complaining. We ARE moving to London, period!'

"But Dad…"

"No 'but', now go upstairs and start packing, we are moving in two weeks!"

My eyes filled with tears, but what else could I do? Stay here alone? My parents would never, ever let me.

I closed my bedroom door and sat on the floor…. Damn it! Now that things were finally working out, the band was going on okay, I was friends with a Cullen… my mom and dad make such a decision?

The rest of that week passed in a blur… the boys were down because of the whole moving thing and Alice Cullen talked to me only few times, and she sad she felt bad for me.

So, on Tuesday as I opened my door my I had to flinch from a vase that came in my direction!

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! CHEATER!" came my mother's scream.

"God! What's happening?" I asked when I finally noticed the vase was supposed to hit my _father_!

"HE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR! WITH SOME ENGLISH LITTLE BITCH!" [No offence girls from England!]

"What? Dad? Is it true?" I asked, eyes widened.

"Hmmm… ugh…" my father was bright red, cowered next to the wall.

"HE CANNOT DENY CAN HE? I caught him talking to her on the phone! And GUESS WHAT? We WERE moving to London to be closer to HER!" Jesus! I thought my mom would explode. It was really true. I was right… their wedding was over. Wait a minute… did she say '_were_ moving?'

"Hmm… we're not going anymore?" I asked shyly.

"NO! He can go if he wants to! Wait… he WILL go, if he knows what's better for his life!"

"Hmm… mom, I think I'll stay at Josh's for the afternoon…. I'll be back for dinner." I looked at my dad, not sure of what to say, I was so sad, how could he do that? I knew the wedding was over, but couldn't he get divorced before he found someone else? That hurt me, I felt so… replaced. "See you around dad." I closed the door before something more could hit me and, got in the car and...ran.

I didn't go to Josh's, I went to the first fast food restaurant I could find and just sat there. I had to calm down. Okay, so my Dad was having an affair, with some girl probably way younger than my mom, he'd move to London, or at least away from my mom's arm's reach, and they _would_ divorce. The only good thing that'd come out of this would be the fact that we would stay in Forks, close to the Cullens, specially Carlisle, but how could I think such a thing at the moment?

I felt ashamed for the happiness I felt when that thought came to my mind, I'd stay close to Carlisle Cullen and I didn't care if my parents were getting a divorce for that. I wanted to slap myself, and at the same time I couldn't bring myself to care. God!

I called Alice:

"Hello?" came her pixie voice.

"Hey Alice, hmmm I'm at Burger King and I was wondering… could you come here? I need to talk to someone."

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes. Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"I'll explain it to you when you get here."

"Okay, see you."

"See you."

Exact ten minutes latter Alice was seating in front of me.

"Divorced? I can't believe it! He had an affair?" she asked, her face was really surprised. `I didn`t see that one coming!'

"Yes" I said crying, I didn't know I was that sad. She got up and came to hold me. `Me neither'

"Shh… don't cry. Everything will be fine." I cried on her shoulder.

"Esme, look at me." I obeyed her. "Your parents are old enough to decide what they want to do. If your father wanted an affair, it was his choice, don't feel replaced 'cause he will always love you no matter what. You are his daughter. And, think that he will be happier with the woman he chose, all thought that doesn't justify his acts, and you'll always be able to visit him. And your mom… she'll get over it and be happier than she was with him. Cause as you said, she never loved him! Trust me! I can see this future' she smiled widely at me.

I stopped crying and held her again. "Thank you Alice, you are my best friend!"

"No problem sweetheart. No let's order some milk shake and wipe away those tears!" she smiled.

I chuckled and we talked for a few hours, and then we left.

When I arrived home I found my mom coiled up on the sofa.

"Mom…" I sat beside her and held her.

"I finally got rid of him! He'll finally be away from here!"

"Mom, yo- you don't have to pretend you're happy…"

"I'm not pretending, I am happy. It was just shocking to figure he had an affair!"

"But, if you see it in the good way, I'll finally be free to stay here, and you won't have to go to London, and I'll be able to travel as much as I want again!" I smiled weakly at her.

"Mom, I'll cook the dinner okay?"

"No, I ordered pizza."

"Okay. What's gonna happen now?"

"Your father's moving to London, and we'll stay here, unless you wanna go with him, of course."

"No! Just wondering." She held me suddenly.

"I love you more than anything sweetheart!"

"Me too mom. Me too."

The week passed by very slowly. My Dad went to our house a few times to pick his stuff up and whenhe finished he turned to me and said.

`I am really sorry Esme! You know I love you more than everything in my life! I will never find a way for you to forgve me, I know what I did was terrible and you`ll probably never forgive me and I don`t blame you fo that! I just need you to know how much I love you! And that you`ll always be the most welcome person in my house at London!' With that he held me, kissed my forehead and left. I cried a lot that night, but one single thought made me happy. Both my mom and dad would be happier without each other, and so would I.

**A/N: Hey you! I`m alive! hahaha I am really really sorry it took me so so long to update here! I`ll probably update ROTTF later today! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! more Carlisle in the next one (that hopefully won`t take so long to come out!) **

**So I guess that`s all I have to say! Thank you so much for your patience! **

**And, of course, don`t forget to review! **

**Love, Cami!  
**


	8. Sleepover

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, I thought it'd be cool to tell who was Esme's first crush and how she felt about him now. And when I wrote this chap I was in the middle of a Joshaley(from Paramore, I LOVE them!) moment. And I accutually liked it! I'm sorry if you didn't like the little 'crossover', I won't do it again, 'cause I know it just has nothing to do with C/Es. =P But I still liked it!Hope you do too! **

X-------------------------------------X-------------------------X

' You got it, you got it some kind of magic, hypnotic, hypnotic you're leaving me breathless. I hate this I hate this, you're not the one I believe in... well God is my witness. ' Oh God, I wasn't concentrating right on this one... of course I wasn't it was about...

But then Dig tripped on his guitar's wire and fell straight to the ground. With that the song obviously stopped.

`Oh my God Dig! Are you okay?' we all rushed to help him.

`Hahahahha! Yeah I'm fine.' He said as he got up.

`Now,changing the subject, Es, what's the problem?' Peep asked me. I faked a smile

`What you mean?'

`Dude, you're not singing as usual....'

`Umm... I don't know. I'm just having a hard time to concentrate in this particular song.' I looked down in embarrasment, I would never admit that the lyrics of our new song `I Caught Myself' reminded me of...

`Why don't we play `My Number One' then?' Zach suggested.

`Hmm... sure'

`Yeah. Okay.'

But then, when we were strating to play the energy was cut off by Zach's mom.

`Zachary, Esme, Peter, Diego. Dinner's ready, come upstairs. Now!' she yelled.

`Okay mom! Coming.' Zach yelled back. `Sorry guys.'he smiled at us apologelicaly.

We all chuckled and followed him upstairs.

We were almost done with dinner when Peep turned to me and asked:

`Hey dude, what is it with that new song that distracts you so much?'

Oh Lord... I couldn't tell them that the song was written to...

`Hey boys, why don't you help Zach with the dishes? I'll drive Esme home' Josh, Zach's older brother, said. God, remind me to thank Josh latter.

`Oh man....' Zach moaned.

`Oh come on....' Peep complained.

`Let's do it buddys' Dig said getting up and starting to get evryone's dishes. His usual good humor was incredible.

`Hmm, I can help with the dishes guys.' I offered.

`No, no no.' Zach and Josh's mom said smiling at me. `The boys are gonna help `cause they're sleeping over. Josh will drive you home now.

I smiled, thanked Zach's mom and dad, said goodbye to everyone and went to Josh's car...

It was kind of awkward to be alone in the car with Josh. He was the first and only boy I've ever kissed, when I was fourteen and he was sixteen. But now he was dating that Marissa girl and I had a crush on -*sigh*- Dr. Cullen.

But it still felt weird, and even worse when Kiss Me, by Sixpence None The Richer, started to play on the radio, because that was our song. I chilled out when, to my surprise, for the first time in a long time, Josh treated me normaly – when it was only the two of us -.

He laughed and said `Hey that was our song!'

`Yeah, I still remember you whenerver I hear it.' I smiled.

`Yeah, me too.' And then he reached out and touched my hand, that was resting on my lap. `Es, let's just forget about the past, and be friends again. I mean, what we had was perfect... at the time. But I don't think it's right to burry a friendship like ours because of a bad break up.' He said looking at our hands.

I was so schocked that I didn't even notice that the car was parked in front of my house. I was so happy to hear those words, Josh'd grown up a lot, in mind. I didn't think twice before holding him.

`Of course! Josh, I always wanted to be friends after we broke up, but, you wouldn't talk to me.'

`I know. I'm sorry.' He said looking away.

`It's okay. Hmm... thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow, I guess. Good night Josh.' And with that I kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

I watched as he drove away and then went upstairs to my room. My mom was out with some friends and wouldn't be back home until very late. And I was happy for that, she was getting better and better, and going back to normal.

I took a shower and got ready to sleep. And then as I was almost uncousious I thought of him. Carlisle with all his beauty. Being so nice to me before my surgery and all the hours we've spent talking to each other. I had never, ever felt such a connection. Not even with Josh, no Josh was not even close. Carlisle was... brighter than anyone else.

But then I remembered his coldness in that last day... that felt so bad. I wished the thoughts away and slept.

I believe I just woke up when it was luch time, `cause that's the next thing I remember. Alice sat beside me and we were talking about what we'd do that weeked.

`Hey!!! Why don't you come to sleep at my place?' she exclaimed.

`Of course, but what about Jasper? And, won't we disturb your dad?' Oh my God! I'd spen the weeked at Carlisle's house!!!

`There's no problem, Japer, Emmett and Edward are going camping this weeked, and Rosalie and Bella are going to Seattle to have a girls' weeked, but I didn't want to go this time. My dad'll be very happy if you come, `cause then I won't be alone!' she smiled so widely I was afraid her face would part in half.

`Hmmm... okay, I'll talk to my mom, but I'm sure she'll agree.' How could I say no to Alice? She was so kind, and she was becoming my best friend now, supporting me through my parents diforce, when all Gabriella had done was answer my e-mail with only a sad EMOTION. Not a single word. Alice was a great person and a good friend.

And of course my mom agreed, so next thing I know is that was driving out of town with Alice to the white house.

When we entered the house I was stoched because its décor was amazing. Everything had pale tones and it had an harmony that was shocking and delightful.

Behind me there was a huge staircase and beside it a beautiful withe piano.

`Hello girls.' Came a calm, warm, wonderful voice from behind us both.

`Hi dad' Alice greeted us. `You remember Esme right? She broke her leg once, and you treated her.'

`Of course I do. How are you doing Ms. Platt?' damn it, here we go again. I was afraid to look him in the eyes I knew the distance would still be there. Well, of course it would Esme! What are thinking? He's your friend's father, he can't simply come and throw himself at you, he's like what? Seventeen years older than you. And anyway, even if he felt the way you did, he would never, ever show you that in front of his daugher. Esme! Stop it right now! It's the same than having a crush on Zach's dad! Or having Alice have a crush on yours! It's not right!

`Hey Dr. Cullen. I'm perfect, how are you?' I smiled shyly at him, ashemed of my last line of thought.

`I'm fine. Thank you. So what are you girls doing today?' he asked smiling at us.

`Hmmm, we're gonna watch some movies,and we'll manicure each other, and then we'll get each other's hairs straight, althought it'll take me twice the time to get Esme's hair straight than it'll take her to straighten'' mine. And then we'll eat non-healthy snakcs and order pizza... yeah dad, what girls do...' she smiled her fairy smile at him.

`Okay. Have fun then, I'll be in my office if you need me.' And with that Alice pulled me upstairs and we got into her room.

Alice's room was... pink, there were pink mirrors all around, her bed sheets were pink, her sofa was pink... everything was pink. And it was perfect, her room was twice the size of mine and her bathroom was a dream. I loved it.

`Well we can watch Legally Blonde while we do manicure, what you think' she asked already opening her DVDs drawer

`All right!'

We did all the things Alice told her dad and so much more... after we went down stairs to the kitched to eat cold pizza we realized how late it was. It was 01:00 am, so we ran upstairs to her room and lay donw... I was so tired that I think I slpet berofe Alice...

When I woke up, at 9:30, in the other day I was alone in Alice's huge room. And I was too shy to go downstairs and look for her, what if I bump on Carlisle? So I waited, but after what seemed an eternity I decided to just go look for Alice.

When I reached the living room I found –of course- Carlisle reading on the sofa, he imedeatly got up when he saw me...

`Oh, Esme. Goo... Good morning.' He stutered a bit. Damn it! I knew I should've gotten out of my PJs! It was so embarrassing to be wearing red shorts and tank top in front of him.

`Good morning Dr. Cullen. Hmmm... I'm.. so sorry about the pijamas.' I said, probably as red as my tank top.

`No problem at all.' he sounded a bit nervous.

I smiled shyly. `Hmm... I was wondering, where is Alice?'

`Oh. She went out to buy some more chocolat 'cause she said we have no more since yesterday.' he looked at me aperently as confused with Alice's actions as me.

`Oh...kay then.'

He smiled. `Alice.'

`Yeah, Alice.' I smiled back.

We both kept quiet for the following couple of minutes. It was starting to get awkward when Carlisle finally broke the silece.

`So, how's your leg? Did you feel an pain after the surgery?'

`No, not really. I think it just healed so easily. I felt nothing at all.' I smiled. `Thanks to you.'

`That was nothing, just my job.' He smiled widely at the mention of it.

But after that we both just fell quiet again. And it was awkward again. But this time Alice saved me by arriving with a box on her hands.

`Hey, you woke up. I bought chocolat!' danced in my direction.

`Yeah. Hmmm... I think I'll go upstairs to change.' I said going towards the staircase. `Excuse me, Dr. Cullen.'

`Please, make yourself at home.' Was his last words. I closed Alice's bedroom door and sighed in relief.

**CARLISLE'S POV.**

Alice had invited Esme to sleep over at our house, since Jaser, Emmett and Edward had taken the weekend to hunt, and she simply –to the surprise of us all – refused to go to Seattle and buy new clothes with her sisters.

When they arrived I went downstairs to welcome both, and I thought it'd hurt a lot to see Esme and know that I could never have her by my side. But instead of pain I felt relief.

Relief to see she was okay. Relief to see she was just as beautiful and healty as the last time I saw her -although she had a broken leg in healing prosses the last time-. To see her beautifil big gray eyes stairing at me in wonder.

And that light feeling just kept with me as I heard her adorable laugh as she had fun with my daughter, as I heard her perfect voice as they talked about all kinds of stuff. Her sweet smell was staring to get all around the house and it was making me more and more calm and relaxed as it did.

I realized for the first time ,since that last time I saw her at the hospital, that I'd been so strained and nervous without her near, and that her presence made me feel better.

I was so overwhlemed and lost in thoughts that I didn't notice when Alice walked in my office around 5:00 am and told me she'd hunt nearby the house, 'cause her eyes were starting to change color.

`I'll be back before she wakes up. I promise.' And with that she went away.

`All right.' I said to the air.

I sat on my chair again and tried to read something, but I just could't. I got up and walked towards Alice and Jasper's room. I could hear her soft breath and heartbeat all the way.

And when I opened the door my heart ached with the beauty of the sight before me:

Esme was asleep on the bed, her chest made a slight up and down movement from her breathing, her skin was paler (because the lack of movement) and her cheeks were pale pink. She looked so peaceful there. So so beautiful. I went and sat on the sofa next to the bed.

I just looked at her. I have never, ever, in four hundred years felt so peaceful and complete. Just to be seating there, watching her, made me happy. I breath in her delicious scent and closed my eyes. I couldn't resist the urge that overwhelmed me, and for the first time in a long, long time I didn't even look for the srenght to firght it off.

I knelt beside Alice's bed, –as lightly as I could- grabbed her had and placed a feather light kiss on top of it.

`I love you.' I whispered. `And I'm so sorry for that.' I rested her hand, very lightly, agaisnt my cheek and breath in deeply in her scent, placed another light kiss at the bottom of her thump and returned to my place on the sofa.

I just stood there counting her heartbeats, and listening to her breathing. And decided to go to the living room when it was around eight. Alice must be coming back.

But I was wrong. It was 9:30 when Esme came downstairs, and she was still wearing her red pijamas, and she blushed so much when she saw me at the living room that she was brighter than her clothing.

I didn't if I should be angry or happy with Alice, since she promised to be home before Esme woke up.

`Oh, Esme. Goo... Good morning.' Carlisle don't let it show. She's your daughter's friend!

`Good morning Dr. Cullen. Hmmm... I'm.. so sorry about the pijamas.' She said shyly. It was adorable.

`No problem at all.' I was nervous, and didn't know why.

She smiled shyly. `Hmm... I was wondering, where is Alice?'

`Oh. She went out to buy some more chocolat 'cause she said we have no more since yesterday.' Oh nice, Carlisle, what kind of excuse is that?

`Oh...kay then.'

I tried to fix my mistake by relying on Alice's expontaneous personality. `Alice.' I said with humor.

`Yeah, Alice.' She said, cleary agreeing with me.

We both kept quiet for the following couple of minutes. It was starting to get awkward when I decided to break the silence.

`So, how's your leg? Did you feel an pain after the surgery?'

`No, not really. I think it just healed so easily. I felt nothing at all.' She smiled. `Thanks to you.' That made my day.

`That was nothing, just my job.' And I was so happy that it allowed me to meet her.

But after that we both just fell quiet again. And it was awkward again. But this time Alice eased the strain by finally arriving. And she did had chocolat, I was very thankful for her gift now.

`Hey, you woke up. I bought chocolat!' she shoot a short smile at me and went towards Esme

`Yeah. Hmmm... I think I'll go uostairs to change.' She said going towards the staircase. `Excuse me, Dr. Cullen.'

`Please, make yourself at home.' I glared at Alice, when I was sure Esme wasn't looking. I heard Alice's bedroom's door close and Esme sigh.

`Sorry.' she smiled.

`You promised you'd be here before sh woke up.'

`I know I did. But then when I realized I wouldn't, I saw you saying the whole 'chocolat' excuse I had to go buy it.

`Alice...'

`Oh please Carlisle, don't act as if you didn't like it. I know you did.'

I ran out of words. Alice knew she'd won that argument and sticked her tongue out at me.

I had to addimit, I did like it. But I knew I shouldn't, if I allowed myself to show Esme my feelings for her, she'd think I was some kind of bastard and we'd have to go away from Forks, and I would never do that to my children. Not when we'd just moved here. And anyway, what would people think? I pretended to be fourteen years older then her, and she was only a child.

I knew the effect my vampire looks had on people. They found me beautiful, I could see that from the way the nurses looked at me. Had always looked at me. And Esme was just a child, I would never let my face or anything about me persuade her to love me. It didn't matter how she felt about my body or face. It didn't matter at all. I would let her have her life, I would accept that the one woman I'd chosen to love was just not the one for me.

X--------------------------------X-----------------------------------X

**Hmmm, I finished this chapter with Carlisle's POV, just to show his delicate situation. I mean, he loves a girl that's technically the same age his daughter is, so he can't just show it to her, or anyone else but his family. 'Cause people'd think he's a bastard and pedophile. So he just loves her in silence, and he has no clue that she loves him too. =D **

**Anyway, this chap was kind of a Xmas gift to all of you! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas and a Great New year with a lot of dremas come true, hope, peace and love!**

**Hmmm, and if it's not too much, I'd like to ask all of you guys (as a Christmas gift) to review =D tell me if you like it, what I should change and what I should keep doing! It would really make my day!  
**

**Thank you very much! **

**Love**

**-C's Fave Patient**

**PS: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Songs belong to Paramore!**

**PPS: Hmmm... I thought it'd be cool to show you guys how I pictured Esme's hair for this FF, so I'll put the link to my DeviantART profile where I put a pic. ;D hope you like it! **

**so the link is : **. com/art/Esme-s-Hair-In-CP-123603548 **I had to put this little scpace, or it wouldn't appear. =D let me know what you think! **


	9. Sleepover Pt2

**A/N: They are not mine! =D**

**X-------------------------------------------------------------X  
**

As I shyly went downstaris to meet Alice and Dr. Cullen, I could feel my cheeks turn red. Alice was seating on the couch beside her – oh that word scared me- _father_, they were talking about some book he had in hands and Alice seemed quite intersted and quiet, which surprised me.

`Hey there!' Alice got up in a blink of an eye when she saw me.

`Hi.' I waved shyly.

`Come join us, we're talking about this book of the Eropean History' she smiled.

`Nice.... History, just not something I am good at.' I grimaced.

`Really?' Carlisle asked me suddenly.

`Yeah, I just can't get it right... so many dates and names.' I tried to avoid his eyes. I failed though. His beautiful melted golden eyes were staring at me with such an intesity that I had to look away before I fell to the floor.

`I see. For me it is so fascinating... I just love reading everything I van about it.' He smiled kindly.

`That's nice. I am really scared to repeat history this years actually.' I addmited embarassed. `I'll have to find a way.' I shook my head slightly.

`I could help you, if you want, Esme.' I met his eyes once again. They were smiling warmly at me.

`Ugh... really? I mean, I don't wanna bother, I know how busy you must be Dr. Cullen, with your schedule at the hospital and everything.'

`There won't be a problem, Esme, I arrive early every Mondays and Fridays. I could help after your school.'

`Oh my God! That would be so perfect! You could come home with me!'Alice started to bounce beside me.

`Well, if it won't be a problem... I am in need of help.' I addmited. I really didn't know what was going trhough my mind when I accepted it, but deep inside I was happy.

`Okay then, deal. This will be so cool!' Alice's eyes were sparkling. I chuckled along with Carlsile. That's when my cell rang in my pocket.

`Just a second.' I said as I picked it up. Of course it was my mom demanding for me to go home.

`Thank you so much again for allowing our little party Dr. Cullen and for offering me help.' I said when I was saying goodbye.

When I got home I told my mom how fun last night was and about the help Dr. Cullen was offering me.

`That is nice!' she seemed to happy about the latter. `Tell me dear... is he still single?'

`MOM!'

`What? I am single too, now.' We both laughed. `I mean seriously, he's the most handsome man we ever met, and after what you told me.... he seems to be a great man to spend the rest of one's life with.' She smiled.

After that a friend of hers came over and I went upstairs. I thought about what she had said about Carlisle. And the worst part is... she was right.

**X----------------------------X--------------------------------X--------------------------------------X**

**A/N: Hey you guys! I am not dead! Well, please don't kill me! I know it is my worst chap and REALLY short! But, well, let me tell you my story....**

**I'm in the last year of high school here in Brasil, and at the end of the year I'll take an exam called `vestibular' which will allow me or not to join college. And well, I will be competing with about 23.000 studetns from different states. I'll try music, which is not that hard (comparing to Med School) so it's about 300 available spcaces at Federal Univerity (the best in the country) and 1.000 people trying it (but that's the second part of it! TO try it, I'll have to be better than those 23.000 ones... there are like 10.000 available spaces XP with all the courses joined). So I'm like `YOU-HAVE-TO-STUDY-OR-YOU'LL-DIE-AND-WON'T-JOIN-COLLEGE' thing!And I have to attend classes EVERY Saturday from 1:20 to 6:30! So.... I won't have much of free time this year! **

**And... I'm sorry for that! I'm here to ask you guys not to give up on me.... 'cause I won't give up on my FFs cause I love them =D Even if I take REEEALLY long to updated them! I'M STILL HERE! **

**hahaha I know this chap is crappy, but a review would make my day! **

**Thank you!**

**Love, Cami.  
**


	10. Playing The Blame Game

**A/N: They belong to Stephenie Meyer ;D **

**x-x-x**

'So the thing is… I can't let this go on any longer.' My reflection copied my lines and the moves I made with my hands as I said that to mirror. My heart was broken, and that was because I was in love with someone I knew I could never be with. It wasn't right, I would probably just freak out if Alice -who'd become my best friend- ever _thought_ about feeling something different for my father and she'd feel the same if it was the other way around.

Of course I didn't intend to tell her about my feelings for her dad, but if it kept growing the way it did, soon it'd be impossible to hide it. It was already hard to do it; everyone had noticed that I was acting strange lately. Crying a lot, distant, getting way too good grades in Chemistry… That just wasn't me.

Then, my mom knocked on the door: 'Can I come in, baby?'

'Sure mom.'

'Joanne called.' Her expression was very serious. 'She wants to know what happened because you haven't been showing up for the band's rehearsals, and the boys said you barely talked to them for the whole week.' She sat beside me on the bed. I looked down and cleared my throat.

'Nothing's wrong.' Damn it, my voice was still a little rough.

'Esme…' she started, but I cut her off.

'Mom, seriously, nothing's wrong. My chemistry grades are good because I've been studying hard for it, and that's why I haven't shown up for rehearsals. I didn't really talk to the boys this week because they were acting childish and I just wasn't in the mood for that. That's all.' She sighed.

'Ok and what about Alice? I haven't seen you talking to her this week either.' Oh crap

'I told you: I've been studying hard. And she didn't show up for school this week, I think she went camping with her dad and siblings, they usually do this when it's sunny.'

'Well, why don't you go with her next time?'

'Uh because it's a family moment and because my grades aren't as good as hers to skip the whole week.'

'I see. This has nothing to do with the fact that you and Josh started talking again, does it?'

'Nope.' I smiled 'In fact, I am really happy that we are friends again.'

'Me too, he's such a good boy and he's dating again.' She sighed again, a little sadness in the act.

'Yeah, life went on for both of us.' He was just in a better situation now.

'Does that mean you're… seeing someone?' she asked excitedly

'No. But I'm not all sad when I see him with someone else now and I feel very comfortable in calling him 'friend' it doesn't…' – I rolled my eyes- '… really hurt anymore.'

'That's good.' I smiled. 'All right now get ready and we'll go catch some dinner at Pizza Hut.'

'Really?' I loved PH.

'Yes now go!'

I got up instantly and started to search for something a little more decent than my lavender polka dots PJs to wear. I was, suddenly, really excited and it made me feel so good. Maybe I was on my way to believing that I could, after all, start being myself again.

X-X-X

Carlisle's POV:

I came home after a long 14 hour shift at the hospital. I arrived there before the constant layer of gray rain clouds give room to a very shy sun in the sky. I didn't really like 'sunny' days in Forks and that was not for the fact that I couldn't walk among people then. It was because those days carried a sad feeling with them, some really intense nostalgia. The thin beams of silver sun rays crossing the clouds, mixed to the mostly green ambient gave the air a heavy sensation, like a sad song played in the highest keys of a piano, it was chest crushing.

My body was tired, not only because of the hard day of work, but because of the feelings I'd experienced today. These were the situations where I really wished I could sleep but since I couldn't, I just went upstairs for a steaming shower.

After the shower I decided to go out hunting, since my eyes were starting to turn into dark amber. Alice and Jasper had gone to Vancouver to spend the sunny week, Edward and Bella went to Port Angeles to the movies and I had no clue of where Emmett and Rose could be.

The feeling of being, once again, all alone only increased the sadness of the day; I didn't have someone to be waiting for me at home or to simply go hunting with me. I sighed heavily and started running towards the dark forest.

…

Once I sucked dry a big deer and buried its carcass I sat down on the small clearing and looked up to the big full moon in the sky, it made my skin sparkle lightly, then, I rested my head on my knees and got lost in thoughts.

I have never felt so alone in my existence, and I knew exactly why: The one girl that I had ever dreamed of, the only girl I wanted to be with, was just unreachable for me. It was wrong to love her, she was too young –even for the age I pretended to be- and she was my daughter's friend. What kind of person people would think I was?

Of course, there was always Emmett's idea of proposing to her and the running away with her. But then again it was _Emmett's _idea, and I didn't even know if her feelings for me were the same. And she still had a mother and a father and whole life waiting for her, I couldn't take that away.

But knowing that the nostalgia and loneliness I had felt today would be my constant companions after we left Forks again and after she –this thought hurt my very soul, if I even had one. – died was nerve-racking.

But, above all, what left me with nowhere to run was the fact that I didn't know what to do next. I was in a dead end, I didn't _want_ to leave her behind, and I _couldn't_ take her with me; of course we still had a couple of years left to spend in the town, but what would happen when our departure day comes? And the most surprising part was that my three centuries of living didn't help in anything when it came to this subject.

I guess I'll just have to let it be for now and wait for the day I'd do what would kill me inside. The day I'd say 'goodbye' to Esme Ann Platt.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Oh God how I missed you! How I missed writing! So, just letting you know that I AM still alive and that I didn't give up on this FF here! Neither on Room On The Third Floor, and I also wanna thank you people who didn't give up on me! **

**I know it's been a little bit repetitive, but I promise a little more action in the next chapter, okay? It'll probably come out by the end of the week -I'll try-. and I'm so sorry if Carlisle's part is a little bit confusing, I tried to explain the scenary the best way I could, and so I did with his feelings, but I think I'm a little dumb latelly, too much Math and Phisics for me. **

**Anyway, thank you for not giving up on me, once again, and well... let me know what you think!**

**Love You All. **

**-Cami**

**PS: To 'A Biiig Fan' thanks for the plot lines you suggested, I acctually had thought about somehting very similar for the further chapters, but I promise that if I use your ideas I'll credit you. =D**

**To 'fan' I LOVED the song! Thank you so much for the tip, it acctually inspired the up coming chap. I'll let you know. **

**To 'EricaJaney' I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I know what you mean when you say you chekc it everyday for an update -although I believe you probably stopped doing that- I did that once and I'm glad you like my story that much. I promise I'll try to update more often from now on.**

**and finally to 'HoneyHaze' I'M BACK! heeey I'll send you an e-mail if you still wanna keep on writing with me! I'm sorry I disapeared! hope you liked it! Love ya!  
**


	11. Stay With Me

**A/N :Heeeeey guys! Vacation! FINALLY! hahaha I'm so so happy to write here again! I really hope you like this chapter. I know it's not THAT good but I was kinda in a dead end, I had to do this somehow. Please, don't hate me xP**

X-X

' Alice?... Aaaalice?... ALICE!' I finally got my friend's attention.  
' Yes, dear?' She looked at me as if she hadn't been talking about dresses for the last fifteen minutes.  
' First of all, I do not like salmon, second this dress is made to show off the boobs I don't even have and third, why such fancy dresses it's not even our Senior Year Prom. We're just juniors!' 'Oh dear Esme, you definetly do not get a thing about it! Salmon looks perfect against your skin, well we surely could work on the whole V neck thing and... I do not think it's 'too fancy' for the prom, I mean it's the prom!' she smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes, it had no use arguing with her. I got down from the little bench in front of the mirrors (just like those wedding dress stores, you know?) Alice had in her room.  
' Ok Ali, I'll let you work on my dress but I need to go home 'cause I got lots of algebra homework to do, okay?'  
'Yup' she grinned. I changed into my dark blue jeans, plaid vans and Zoombie MJ tank top and went back into Alice's room. 'Alice? Aaalice?'

I was going down stairs when I saw Carlisle standing by the couch turning the flat screen TV on and froze.  
That's when he looked up at me and shot the most graceful smile.

'Hello Esme, how are you doing?' oh, I've forgotten how beautiful his voice was.  
'Oh.. hm, hi Dr Cullen. I'm fine, how are you?' His sweet smile turned into a big grin 'Good. I'm fine too.' I couldn't help but grin too, knowing he was doing fine was more than enough reason to grin.  
Getting back to Earth, probably after some awkward silence. 'Have you seen Alice, Dr. Cullen?'  
'No, not since I came home.' 'Weird, was just in her room helping me with the prom dress.' Then Alice came strolling from the outside. 'Oh hi Daddy! I was just... hm, trying to get range to call Jaz's cell.' 'I see...'

I cleared my throath 'Ali, I think I'll go home now.' I said a little embarrassed.  
'Don't you want to have dinner with us, Es?' She asked kindly. I wanted to kill her. I always refused Alice's invites for meals with her dad. 'No, thanks. I really should get going.' they shouldn't get me wrong, but I'd loose composure if I staying another minute arround Carlisle so I REALLY should get going.  
They both followed me outside and scorted me to my car. 'Nice seeing you Dr. Cullen. See you tomorrow Ali.' But when I tried starting my car it simply stayed there, dead. 'Oh no! what's wrong?' I asked almost in panic.  
'What is it?' Alice asked surprised. 'My car! It won't start!' I tried again. and again but the universe was conspiring against me.  
'Must be the engine.' Carlisle said very calm.

After a few minutes trying to find out what was wrong with Juliette (my car) we all gave up. 'I'm sorry Esme, I think she died.' Alice said sadly. 'Well, my dad could give you a ride home!' 'What?' my eyes widened.' No, I mean, I don't wanna bother,he must be tired why don't you give me a ride home Ali?'  
'No! I have to work on your dress! My dad can do it, he's not tired, right dad?' she looked at him, pleading. 'Yes sure, it wouldn't bother me, at all.' he smiled.  
'hmm, okay then.' I smiled. 'Great! See you at school, Es' she blinked at me and ran inside again.  
'Shall we go?' Carlisle said holding the key to the Mercedes.  
'Hmm yeah.' I said, probably tomato-red

We were almost at the highway when I broke the silence:  
'May I turn on the radio?' 'Yes, of course.' And as I did 'Stay With Me' by You Me At Six started playing and filled the car. 'Oh! I love this song! Actually You Me At Six one of my favorite bands!' I said happily. 'They sound good. And for his accent I can tell that he is British.' he said emphasizing his own accent. I giggled 'Yes, they are. My dream is to get to tour with them someday.' My eyes probably sparkled as I said. At least that's what the boys used to say that happened when I talked about this. Carlisle's expression changed suddenly.  
'Oh, well, I'm pretty sure your band is really good, so with a little bit of luck, why not?' he giggled but I could see it wasn't natural. 'Th... thanks.' the atmosphere was heavy so I decided to keep quiet for a bit. I stared out the window... should it feel this way? I sighed. 'What else do you like Esme?' Carlisle asked gently again. Still looking away from him I smiled.  
Turning to him I started 'My very favorite band is New Found Glory I also like All Time Low, Say Anything, Forever The Sickest Kids and Set Your Goals.' 'I'm sorry about my lack of musical culture, but the only one I've ever heard of is New Found Glory, because Emmett appreciates it too.' I absent mindly smiled 'No problem I can show you all of them someday.' Oops hold on! 'I mean...' I cleared my throat 'borrow you the CDs if you'd like.' What was I thinking?  
'Yes I'd like that' Carlisle warm smile was wide. 'What about you Carlisle?' I asked smiling too. 'What about what?' he narrowed his brows and looked at me confused.  
' What kind of music you like?' I asked giggling. 'Oh that. Well, I'm more into classical music. But I also liked the way The Wonders and The Beatles sounded.' he smiled at me. I nodded surprised. 'I really liked The Wonders. Please don't throw anything at me but.. I was never a huge fan on The Beatles.' Carlisle laughed at that.  
'Don't worry I won't throw anything at you.' he winked and I pretended to sigh in relief. 'I'll simply open your door and let you fall off of the car.' We both laughed at that. I felt so happy right there. And I haven't felt this way since... well since I first met him at the hospital.

The nice talk continued and I only noticed we had entered the town when Carlisle stopped at a red light. His phone started ringing and I bit my bottom lip as he answered it. 'Oh, yes Dr. Snow, I'll stop by to pick it up. Thank you.' he hung up and smiled at me. 'A patient's exams are ready and I'll have to pick it up after driving you home.' 'Oh I see. Too serious injuries?' I asked concerned. He smiled tenderly 'Not really, but I'd very much like to work hard on this case. It's a little boy, been sick for two weeks, we all would like to finally send him home.' he was so passionate when he talked about his job. It was a beautiful thing to see.

When we finally stopped in front of my house I didn't really want to leave. I wanted to stay there and just talk to him, feel that sweet smell that came from him and hear his perfect voice and look into his gorgeous golden eyes.I held back a sigh and starting searching for my keys in my backpack. 'Oh no!' 'What wrong?' he asked concerned.  
'My keys! I left them... in my car! Oh God, I can't believe!' I was so stupid.  
'Oh... do you want to go back and get them?' 'No thanks. I'll just wait for my mom, she'll come home at...' I looked at my clock and sighed: it was 5pm. 'Six thirty.' 'Do you want me to drop you somewhere so you can meet her before that?' 'Well, she went to Port Angeles with some friends of hers...thank you anyway. I can always walk to Josh's of something.' I was so angry at myself.  
'Or you can go pick the exams with me, we pick something up at Sratbucks and I'll bring you home again. What you think?' as he finished the sentence the smiled faded form his face 'I mean.. so you don't have to walk around, it'll be dark soon and...' he'd trail off so I answered quickly:  
'I'd love to go.' I smiled

I knew it was terribly worng, but I was so damn happy I'd get to spend more time with him. We drove to the hospital and I waited in the car when he went to pick the exams.  
And then he drove to Starbucks and since it was still 5h50m pm we decided to drink something in there.

I order a small caramel frappuccino and Carlisle said he wasn't thirsty so he didn't order anything. We stood there talking for fifty minutes and when he looked on the clock he seemed very alarmed. 'Oh! I should drive you home it's past six thirty.' he got up rapidly and we walked outside.

I didn't even see the time passing when I was with him. It felt to good. We talked about everything, I told him how I had felt when my parents got divorced and Gabi moved to Europe and he told how he never met his mother. We talked about literature, music, I told him which places I'd like to go to before I died and -believe it or not- we discussed politics! He told me about his job and how happy he felt when he got into Harvard Med. School, and told me about lots of different patients of his. And finally he told how alone he felt with the whole 'raising six teenagers without any woman touch to help'. Carlisle parked the car across the street from my house. I looked at him confused but also happy. Was he going to kiss me here?

'Esme, I really liked talking to you tonight and I do not want people to get us wrong. I've been more than just Alice's best friend...' He stopped to take a deep breath,  
my own was caught in my throat. 'I feel like there is this connection between us, and after our time at Starbucks you clearly feel the same way.' 'Oh Carlisle, I'm so glad you know it!' and with that I leaned in for a hug and closed my eyes waiting for the kiss. But... it didn't come. Oh. My. God! What have I done?  
I opened my eyes and Carlisle was staring down at me. Not so surprised I must say, but his eyes were still a little bit wide. Shit! Shit! Shit, shit SHIT!  
Esme, you just tried to kiss your friend's father!Oh shit! what would Carlisle think about me? What would ALICE think about me? Shit!What was I thinking? He's not you class mate, for God's sake!  
'Oh God!' I said getting up. 'Carlisle I'm so sorry! I should never have...' I would start to cry.  
'Esme, don't worry. You're young, it's normal to mix up your feelings. I was just gonna thank you for being such a good friend for me. But, perhaps we shouldn't do this anymore.  
I'm 31. I'm fifteen years older than you Esme, and I'm your friends father. It's not right. I'm so sorry.'  
'No, I am sorry.' I closed my eyes and shook my head. The tears came down. I was so ashamed of myself.  
'Don't cry. It'll be all right.'  
'No it won't! I'm so terribly ashamed! What will Alice think? She'll never speak to me again.' I started sobbing at this. 'What will YOU think of me?' 'Shh, Esme I would never tell this to Alice or anyone. Don't worry. And I do not think any bad things about you, as I said, you are young and it's very common to mix up your feelings.'  
I sobbed and nodded lightly.  
'I'm sorry!' With that I kissed his cheek, got out of the car and crossed the street running to my house.I didn't look back, I did not have the courge to do so. The door was open so I got in, slammed it shut and ran upstaris. My mom was with her friends at the kitchen laughing loudly. She probably didn't hear me coming in and I was thankful for that. I was too ashamed to tell her anything. I was too ashamed even to look at her. I locked my bedroom door, turned off the lights and laid down.

I cried myself to sleep that night. A mix of shame, pain and embarrasment ran inside of me. How could I ever look into Carlisle's eyes again. How could I ever step in the Cullen's house again? How would I be able to lie to Alice's face never telling her any of this. The only thing I knew right now was that I needed to sleep right away. It seemed to be the only way to put all the pain and shame away for now.

x-x-x-x

**A/N: Well, please tell me what you think about this. Carlisle's POV for the ending of this will probably come up tomorrow, and I really hope their first kiss (the first chapter I wrotte, that gave me the idea to this FF ) will be the next one, and will come up VERY soon! **

**Please tell me what you think ok? And don't hate me, I didn't know anyway to make this pass the whole 'you're-my-friend's-dad' boredom! And don't hate Carlisle, I'll put up his POV as soon as I can. I'd put it right now but it's like EXACTLY 2 am and I'm REEEEALLY tired. **

**Love you guys!**

**-Cami.**

**PS: Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I mean... it's two AM!**


	12. Brighter

**Yes, LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time no say. Well, I'm back. Hi! hahaha they belong to Stephanie Meyer and the songs belong to Paramore. Don;t forget to check them out if you haven;t!**

"This is awesome!" Peep exclaimed staring at the flayer in his hand. "Look! Our name is here!" he said passing it around our lunch table. Everyone was very excited about our first real show as a band. It'd be in Seattle, in a rock bar called Crossroads, and we'd be opening for a major band. It was mostly incredible we got to play in such a popular place.

"We'll have to rehearse twice as much till the show, you guys." Dig was bouncing beside me.

"We'll have to work on the set list. I was thinking, maybe a Foo Fighters' cover." Zach pointed out. With that they all started discussing songs they'd like to play.

"I wrote a new song." I cut all them off, suddenly. All of them stared at me, grinning.

"Little brilliant Esme has wrote us yet a new song?!" Peep asked, being very sarcastic.

"Yes, I have, and you better work on that new melody of yours." I said elbowing him. "The song's called 'Brighter'."

"We have to tell the whole school about this, man!" Zach said, suddenly, as if he had just realized something really important, but very obvious. "We'll finally be popular!'' his eyes shinned.

"I've already done that."I pointed out, calmly. They stared at me, shocked again. "I told Jamie." I winked.

"Is that our old, dear Esme, emerging back from zombie phase?!'' Dig laughed.

"Maybe." I smiled.

Yes, maybe I was coming back. It's been a month since the incident in the car with Carlisle Cullen. And, right after it, I cried my heart out for almost two weeks. But after that, I started working out on new lyrics for songs and studying really hard.  
Since my parents' divorce, I'd written a song called 'Emergency', and after my heartache experience I wrote 'Never Let This Go' and, now, 'Brighter. The boys couldn't be happier with 'all those brilliant songs come together so quickly'.

The concert would be in a month, and that was the time we had to work on our set list, outfits and find some time to study, for the boys finals were coming. Alice convinced me to wear the salmon dress, without the V neck thing, but I didn't care about the prom. At all.

My friendship with Alice was still normal, apart from the fact that I hadn't gone to her house again. She found it weird at first, but stopped asking, eventually.

In almost no time, the whole school knew about the Crossroads show. Everyone wanted to come; people would ask us about how we got it. It was great. Things were starting to come back together again.

The month we had passed very quickly, and then, before we knew, we had only three days for the show. Our set list was:

Emergency

All We Know

Pressure

Oh Star

Faces In Disguise (Sunny Day Real Estate cover)

Never Let This Go

Brighter

Whoa

We spent those two following days at Zach's house, rehearsing over and over. In the concert morning, I woke up nervous and excited at the same time.

Alice called and demanded for me to go over her place to chose my outfit 'cause 'my choice was disastrous.' After a few minutes of reluctance, I decided to go.

When I got there, I realized that Carlisle's car was not in the garage. I thanked God he was at work, and I wouldn't have to see him.

Alice worked on my hair [even with me telling her it wasn't necessary cause I'd sweat like a pig], my nails, my makeup and picked out a pretty cool outfit; I'd wear red skinny pants, classic Converse shoes and a big tee that was half grey half black. Alice certainly knew what she was doing.

I drove to Seattle with Alice, Zach, Josh and Zach's drum set. When we got there, the security helped us to take all our instruments ready and we waited.

Being on stage with so many different people listening to our music was the most amazing feeling I ever had. This was, by far, the best night of my life. The show was amazing, so many light effects, people singing along to our cover song, listening to our own songs, screaming, dancing, jumping!

We were more than half way through, playing 'Never Let This Go' (the first of the two songs I'd written to Carlisle) when I saw him.

Carlisle Cullen in the crowd (standing out, actually, because of his looks) looking at me. He was very different from the man I met, wearing a black T-shirt and with really messy blond locks he looked like a guy in his early twenties. And, God, he was so beautiful! But there was something else; he seemed… really sad.

I concentrated on the rest of the set list, glad that he saw me play the songs I wrote for him, putting a little too much emphasis on the sentence _'if you run away now, will you come back around? And if you ran away, I'd still wave goodbye watching you shine bright'. _'Cause it was really special for me.

When our part ended, all the boys gathered with the people from our school and Alice to watch the major band's part, but I went after Carlisle. I had to talk to him, what was he doing here? I knew I shouldn't go after him, he told me we shouldn't see each other anymore, but what was he doing here, then?

After what seemed forever looking for him, I gave up, he clearly wasn't here anymore. I wondered if I had, in fact, seen him, maybe it was just in my mind. No, I could not have imagined such beauty. Maybe he just came after Alice to say something, or to pick her up.

"ESME! COME WATCH THE SHOW!" Alice was grabbing my arm, and seemed so unaware of my desperate search.

I joined our group with her and we danced, singed, and had lots of fun.

On our way back home everyone was really excited. Josh and Zach dropped me home, after dropping Peep and Dig. Alice went home with Rosalie and Emmett, who were in Port Angeles and agreed to pick her up.

As I entered my room, I felt extremely happy. The show had been the most amazing experience of my life. And Carlisle was there, and Alice seemed unaware of that fact. No, he wasn't there for Alice. Did he go to see _me?_

**Well, pretty short, I know. Promise next one will be bigger. I'll also edit the prior chapters for my English was very bad then, well, worse than it is now, anyway.  
Hope you guys are still around to read it! Don;t forget to review.**

-Love, Cami


End file.
